The long-term objective is an intervention that: a) benefits children with marked deficiencies in cognitive, social, and emotional functioning who are in regular elementary-schools classroom; b) narrows the gap between high-risk children and their competent classmates, c) has favorable side-effects for the siglings of target children; d) appeals to families and schools; e) helps schools achieve educational goals at low cost. In previous research, two large-scale early intervention studies used classwork sctter to detect high-risk children, and family problem solving as the intervention. The combination of family negotiated agreements and contingent reinforcement of classwork at or above the child's baseline average, significantly reduced classwork scatter, improved accuracy, produced generalization to nonreinforced days, reduced the gap between inconsistent and competent students, and appeared to improve social and emotional functioning as a side-effect. Three studies embody the short-term objectives. Each identifies high-risk students (grades 2to 6), randomly assigns them to one of five conditions (in Condition X Phase factorials for completion Ns of 125), repeatedly measures progress on measures of academic, social, and emotional functioning, the spread of effect to siblings, the cost of intervention Common dependent measures and design elements permit analysis of interaction between number of parents and treatment outcome. Study 1 compares Family Problem Solving alone, Jesse Jackson's PUSH alone, and the two together. Study 2 compares Family Problem Solving alone, Peer Tutoring alone, and the two together. Study 3 compares Family Problem Solving, includes a yoked Attention Placebo Control, and an Anonymous No Intervention Control. MANOVA will be used to analyze each study's findings.